


Not My Grandson, You Ass!

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Rowena, Protective Rowena, Stiles is Crowley's Son, Superwolf, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Violence, Warning: Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Rowena's regret about not being a better mother hasn't gone away. Even if she doesn't say it, and she's trying to redeem herself in a motherly way with the Winchesters...it's not enough. So lo' and behold when she learns that Fergus had a son! And witness the fury of a powerful witch when a hunter threatens her grandson.





	Not My Grandson, You Ass!

"Christopher will be so disappointed in me...not _honoring_ the Code." Gerard scoffed as he kicked Stiles's sides. His ribs were horribly bruised and that kick might have actually broken a rib. "I can't believe he even holds it to such esteem. It's insane! Monsters don't deserve _chances_!" Another kick. "They're nothing but gun practice!" 

Stiles would have replied with a sarcastic comment. He did in the beginning. But after a few hours of being beaten, his cheeks and lips were swollen. Any noise he made wasn't understandable. He was in horrible pain, yet he couldn't feel his arms or legs. He didn't know if he was still hanging from the ceiling until he remembered that he had to be on the ground for Gerard to have kicked him like that. His eyes were swelling up now too, which made it harder to see. But he could still hear. And that in itself was torture. Gerard was pissed. Not only was he taking it out on Stiles physically but also ranting his ear off. 

He just wondered when the pack would come to save him. 

They would, right? 

Right? 

"But the worst? I thought it was the hunters like my son who didn't act like the hunters they should be! But no! It's people like _you_!" Gerard hissed. "Pathetic." _Kick_. "Stupid!" _Kick_. "Humans!" _Kick_. "Who can't appreciate what we're doing! To be so stupid to side with those _dogs_!" 

Gerard was about to stomp on Stiles's head and Stiles closed his eyes at the incoming blow. But after a moment, nothing happened. Stiles opened his eyes...or tried to. The swelling was horrible at this point. 

The reason Gerard had stopped? 

Magic. 

Gerard raised his eyes to the newcomer and saw a pissed off redhead. "Wha-" 

But he didn't get to finish before he was being slammed against the wall across the room. Rowena stopped before Stiles and her heart ached. Her _heart_! This was Fergus' wee boy! Conceived during very troubling times, and despite his demeanor, despite his ambitions...her Fergus, like her, cared. But he couldn't raise a child while fighting for the throne of Hell, running from the Winchesters and the monster of the week. So he gave the child to a good, normal human couple. One where he'd be safe, even from the Winchesters. But in a town weird enough that his own powers wouldn't rise too much attention. But now look at him!

"Don't worry dear...nana's here." She mumbled gently while casting a healing spell over him. 

While her magic worked on him, she stood and faced the old hunter with the fiery stare of a woman who has been to hell and back. Literally. She raised her hand and began to cast an old, painful, and powerful spell that would kill Gerard slowly from the inside out. 

"W-who ar-are you?" Gerard demanded. 

"Me? I'm a witch. No. I'm _the_ witch. And you have crossed a line!" Rowena seethed. 

"All that anger? For that _human_?" 

"The kettle calling the pot black. Aren't ya supposed to protect humans?" 

"This one can't be saved. He protects the monsters. He's as sick as they are!" 

Rowena smiled softly, even if her eyes still held that grief and anger of a mother that's lost her child. "Fergus would be proud."

"Fer-who?" Gerard asked, confused. 

Rowena's face shifted back to anger. "Fergus! My son! The bloody king of Hell himself! He had to deal with a lot of bullocks from hunters, but they were worth something! You? HA! I hope it was worth it. No hunter hurts my family...not anymore!" 

* * *

 

Stiles gasped as he bolted up. He was looking for anything he could use to protect himself and hurt Gerard. But then he blinked and saw his surroundings. He wasn't in an old cell or in the tunnels. He was in a rather nice hotel room. Then his eyes landed on a redheaded woman drinking something amber from a tumbler and looking forlorn. 

Carefully getting up, Stiles walked over to her and sat in the chair across from her. She didn't seem to be his enemy at the moment and he hoped it'd stay like that. There was also something about her that drew Stiles in. Her aura was...

"Who are you?" 

"Well, wee one. That is a _long_ story. To start...My name is Rowena. I'm your gran..."


End file.
